Moments in the Sun
by FinchelToYou
Summary: It's summer and Finchel are spending it together.
1. Truce

Finn went to the front door of the Berry house and knocked. Rachel swung the door open moments after.

"Finn!" She jumped into his arms. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." Finn chuckled tightening his arms around her. "Even though I saw you yesterday at school."

"I know but that was at school. We can't just stand hugging like this there." Rachel pointed out while still being in his arms. "I'm glad the summer finally started and we can spend it together."

"Me too." Finn stated when Rachel moved out of his arms and closed the still open front door. "So, are we swimming today?" Finn asked looking down at Rachel who had on her hot pink one-piece swimsuit and short shorts. She looked crazy sexy.

"Only if you want to. I forgot to tell you." Rachel said while grabbing his hands in both of hers and swinging them between them.

"I would love to. I have some swim trunks in my truck. I'll go get them." Finn turned to leave but stopped when he heard Rachel laughing. "What?"

"You carry around a swimsuit with you?" Rachel asked between laughs.

"Shut up! You never know when you'll need them in the summer." Finn yelled embarrassed which made Rachel laugh harder.

"Ah I love him." Rachel murmured when she managed to stop laughing and he was outside digging for his swim trunks. She was so glad he decided to come over.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Finn reentered the house. "You know where the bathroom is. Bring some towels out when you're done." Rachel told him while she moved out to the backyard.

He watched her leave before going up to the bathroom. He was so glad to be able to spend the day swimming in her pool with her with her dads out at work.

Finn hurried up at changing and grabbing the towels she asked for. When he was outside he looked around for Rachel. He was about to head inside to look for her in there when he saw her head bop up from under the water of the pool. She had to be the cutest thing ever when she swam. She was just so small.

"Hey!" Finn called while putting down the towels on the chair Rachel laid her shorts on.

Rachel pushed her hair back from her face and looked at him smiling. She felt herself blushing because seeing Finn in just swim trunks and no shirt did weird things to her.

"Hey." She mumbled back when he climbed in and swam over by her.

"I love you." He blurted out while putting his arms around her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too."

He leaned in very slowly and their lips met. One of the things Finn loved most about Rachel was her ability to take his breath away when they kissed. None of the other kisses ever measured up to hers. It was the way that he just melted into her. He could feel her all around him.

Rachel moved away from him when they pulled away to get air. "Lets play Marco Polo. You're it." Finn sighed and sulked so she added "Every time you find me you get a kiss." Which perked him up.

"How long of a kiss?" Finn asked moving towards her.

"You have to catch me to find out but you have to close your eyes first." Finn closed his eyes and Rachel immediately swam away from the area she was in and went to the edge and climbed out the pool too quietly for him to hear.

"Marco?" He asked while turning around in a circle obviously being confused as to where she went.

"Polo!" She answered while walking around to the other side of the pool to her phone and sat down by the edge to video him. She watched him turn around confused yet again. Rachel giggled lowly. He cracked her up. Which is one of the many qualities she loved about him.

He was swimming toward the area he thought her voice came from. "Marco?"

"Polo!" She answered again and he swiped around really quickly and dove down in the water and swam towards the area he knew she was at now.

Rachel watched him come towards her. She waited for him to pop out of the water when he neared the edge but he kept going till his head hit the side. He then popped out the water and rubbed the top of his head, eyes still closed. Rachel couldn't help but bust out laughing.

His eyes popped open and met hers. "You weren't even in the water?" He asked angrily.

Rachel couldn't answer him because she was laughing too hard. "Oh it's pay back time." He started to get out and Rachel quickly stopped recording and tossed her phone far away before it got wet. He grabbed her waist and put her over his shoulders.

"Finn put me down! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Rachel promised while he was walking over to the deep in. He plainly ignored her.

Finn blushed a little bit because he draped her over his shoulder by her mid section. He had his arms secured around her legs so she wouldn't fall. Her legs were so smooth and sexy he couldn't help staring at them. Before Rachel realized that's what he was doing he reached the edge of the pool and tossed her in.

Rachel was furious when she resurfaced. Finn could tell so he went ahead and jumped in beside her and water splashed all in her face. "FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" Rachel yelled when he surfaced. "Now you get no kisses." Finn began to protest and Rachel cut him off. "Don't talk to me." She swam toward the shallow end and Finn followed her.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight to his chest. "Me sorry." He whispered in her ear in the cute voice he knew she loved.

"I told you to put me down." Rachel reminded him stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Yes and you also told me to find you in the pool which you left and then watched me swim around looking for you like I was dumb." Finn reminded her.

"I thought you were cute." Rachel countered.

"Sure you did." Finn murmured sarcastically.

"Actually yes I did and technically you did find me so you get a kiss." Rachel pointed out.

"You said I don't get anymore. So, I don't even want it anymore." Finn said while releasing her and swimming away.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled which made Finn turn around and look at her. "Come back over here and kiss me or else."

"Or else what?" Finn asked a little taken aback by her hostile attitude.

"You don't want to know." Rachel warned and Finn hesitantly swam back over to her. He gently wrapped his arms back around her and Rachel's lips crushed his. Their lips moved together for a while and right when Rachel knew he was barely paying attention to anything besides her lips she pulled away quickly and pushed him under the water.

She was laughing when he surfaced and she didn't have time to react before he pushed her under the water too. When she came back up he grabbed her again. "Okay! Okay. Truce! Truce. I'm tired. I'm sorry. We're even."

"That's what I thought." Finn mumbled while wrapping his arms around her, victory in his eyes.

They spent the rest of the time that they were in the pool making out and Rachel loved every second of it. Finn was so sweet when they made out because he never tried to push her further. It was like he was completely fine making out with her. He didn't want to push her too far. She loved him for it.

After about an hour in the pool Rachel pulled aw

ay. "I'm tired. You want to get changed and I'll cook us something to eat real quick?" Rachel offered.

"That sounds great."

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating vegan pizza, watching Funny Girl, and cuddling. They kissed goodbye fifteen minutes before Rachel's dads were suppose to be home from work. She said she loved him and he replied the same thing back and kissed her again.

When we got home, he decided to check his facebook, he noticed Rachel had tagged him in a video. He clicked on it and he could pick up immediately on Rachel's light giggling that apparently he couldn't hear in the pool. Her toned legs were stretched at the bottom of the screen. He was starring at them till he heard Rachel yell "Polo!" in the phone and he watched himself run straight into the wall and Rachel started to laugh really hard. The video stopped when Finn started to climb out the pool.

He liked the video and then commented, "I thought we said truce! It's on now." He logged out and turned off his computer, thinking of ways of revenge.

_**I hope you guys liked it :) Reviews are always great! Update coming soon I hope.**_


	2. Rachel House Party 2

"Rachel, I really don't want you to throw another party. You remember what happen last time." Finn reminded Rachel as he was moving furniture around in Rachel's basement for her.

"I know. We're all aware that this party won't be like the last. There will be some light drinking not much." Rachel assured him. "No move the couch here." She pointed toward an area in the corner of the basement. Finn signed and started to push it there.

"How did you move all this around last time?" Finn asked. He was even having a hard time moving the couch that weighed like a tank. How does a five foot two girl handle this?

"By a lot of will power. I'm just glad I got my big chivalrous man here now." Rachel said flirtatiously.

Finn chuckled while putting more strength into pushing the couch. "I think you meant to say you have your big sexy chivalrous man here now. That word ties everything together."

"Oh does it now?" Rachel giggled.

"Yes it does." Finn shoved the hell couch one last time and stretched out his back. "However, I still don't like this party idea."

Rachel sighed. "I know but it's a party to kick off the summer. My dad's are out of town and Puck said it was a great moment."

"Puck?" Finn glared across the room at her. "What does Puck have to do with this?" Finn asked and Rachel could hear the anger building up.

"He has nothing to do with it. He just suggested it and I thought that maybe he was right." Finn scoffed and turned his head to look up at the ceiling. Rachel saw it as the perfect moment to sneak in and wrap her arms around his waist. "Hey." Finn looked down at her "He has nothing to do with us okay?" Finn just rolled his eyes. "School just ended Wednesday and my dad's are out of town on a business trip this weekend. I love our glee club. We have one last year together. We should celebrate. Why are you so against me throwing this party?"

Finn cleared his throat. "I saw what drinking did to you at the last party. You weren't yourself. Plus you made out with a gay guy. I don't like that you won't be able to control yourself. It's why I don't like to drink." Finn confessed.

"Hey how about neither of us drink tonight." Rachel suggested. "Would you be okay with it then?"

"You promise? No drinking?" Finn asked unsure of this promise.

"I promise. I'll be an angel. We can just sit back, sip our lemonade, and laugh at our drunk friends." Rachel promised.

"I don't like the Puck in this." Finn said ignoring her promise.

"Finn I've made a lot of mistakes and the mistake with Puck has to be my greatest." Rachel confessed laying her head on Finn's chest. "I'm never going to make it again. It was not worth the months of being without you."

"I know what you mean." Finn wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. He hated when everything wasn't smooth in their relationship. He cared too much about her. "I guess we can sip lemonade and watch our drunk friends."

"Okay so we're good?" Rachel asked looking up at him.

"We're great." Finn said smiling down at her.

"Okay great." Rachel stepped away. "Now I think I want the couch moved to the other corner. It looks weird here."

Finn sighed and started to push the hell couch to the corner she was pointing to. When you love someone, you learn to put up with stuff.

Well it turns out that Rachel didn't quite keep her end of the promise. Finn lost track of how many wine coolers she drank.

"Finn come sing with me!" Rachel called from the stage. Finn just shook his head from the seat on the couch he moved yet again back to its original spot. "Aw Finny you're making me sad!" Rachel sniffled and Finn knew she was faking.

"Rachel, don't start with me." Finn warned as Kurt got up from his seat next to Finn.

"I'll sing with you Rachel." He offered. Kurt hadn't been drinking either. He had told Finn he didn't want Blaine to be crazy again like last time. Which so happen anyway. He was dancing in the middle of the room with no music playing.

"Great!" Rachel cheered. "Now it's a party."

Finn watched furiously as Kurt and Rachel sang some Broadway play duet. He couldn't believe Rachel broke her promise. He hates alcohol.

Pretty much everyone was drunk besides Finn and Kurt. Brittany was in the corner striping while Artie and Santana were watching. Tina and Mike were drunkenly making out in the corner. Blaine was now break dancing, which didn't really go with the music at the time. Puck was being yelled at by Quinn and Lauren again. Mercedes and Sam were in the background laughing at something. Then there was Rachel. She must have drank at least seven wine coolers already and had another one in her hand.

After the song finished, Rachel stumbled over and sat next to Finn. "Why are you mad?" She asked while cuddling up to his side. "I only had a little to drink." Rachel slurred.

"No Rachel you didn't drink just a little but even with your body weight a little would still make you drunk. You've drank too much and you broke your promise." Finn snapped. "I'm really mad Rachel. We were supposed to spend time together and you're all drunk. I bet you're so drunk right now you think I'm Puck that's why you're all cuddled up next to me." Finn wished he could take back the words when he saw Rachel's face. She was crushed.

She looked at him for a second more and then started to get up. Finn instantly put his arms around her and pulled her back down by him. "No Finn. Let me go. Apparently you can never forgive me for a mistake I made and already paid for. You can run back to Quinn or Santana. I don't even care anymore." Finn released Rachel. He didn't want to make her any more upset.

He watched her stumble over to the stairs and climb them on all fours. She was crying and Finn felt horrible. He knew she was sorry for what she did and he knew that she had paid for it. Karma really was a bitch sometimes.

Finn waited till people started to clear out before he went up to check on Rachel.

He entered her room and looked all around for her. She wasn't in there. He checked her bathroom and then the whole upstairs. He was starting to get worried. "Rachel?" He called walking scratch that running down the stairs. She wasn't anywhere downstairs either. He decided to check outside.

He walk through the back door and scanned the backyard. He tried to look through the dark and see any trace of her. He then noticed the pool. He ran toward it and was look all around. Praying that she didn't drown herself. She was in there either. He saw a slight movement coming from the back corner of the yard. He strained his eyes and could see a small shape laying on the hammock that was between two trees. He slowly walked out towards it.

"You mind if I join you?" Finn asked, as he got closer. Rachel didn't even acknowledge him. She just stared up at the sky and scooted over. "I take that as a yes." Finn said as he laid down beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Finn, relationships don't work if the two people don't fully trust one another." Rachel said. "I don't want you parked outside my house doing a stake out because you can't trust me."

"I know. I just… I don't know. I love you more than anything. I just don't want to steer you into cheating on me. I don't want us to make mistakes. I love you too much for that to happen." Finn confessed while staring up at the sky as well. "I know we're not perfect but I just hate cheating."

"I do too. I just still can't believe I did it." Finn could hear the pain in her voice. "I love you so much and when everything went down I just went crazy. I didn't know if I could trust you anymore. So I lost it. I was not who I am. I am not a cheater."

"I know you're not. That's why I love you." Finn confessed. "Rach, can we just forgive and forget all of this. Me with Santana and Quinn. You with Puck and Jesse. Just start all over?"

"I would love that." Rachel smiled and Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her temple. "However, we need each others questions answered first. Why did you get back with Quinn?"

Finn knew these questions were going to come up eventually. "I thought I could fix everything that went wrong last year. With the cheating and the baby daddy drama." Rachel looked up and stared into his eyes. Every time she did that Finn knew he could tell her anything. "Plus, I just wanted a distraction from you. I love you so much and it scared me at the time. I wanted to try and get a way from you and the feelings I had for you. Do you ever have that feeling that we're tied together Rach?"

"All the time. It's like I can feel what you're feeling." Rachel admitted.

"Exactly. I broke up with Quinn right after the funeral. When Sue said that when you love someone like the way she loved her sister you are tethered to them. I can feel you all the time Rachel. I know you better than myself sometimes."

"That's the same for me. I love you so much that it's hard to be without you." Rachel said while laying her head on his chest.

"That's how it is for me too." Finn admitted while wrapping her in his arms tighter around her.

"I wonder how much of this you'll remember in the morning." Finn thought out loud after a long comfortable silence.

"I'll remember." Rachel assured him.

"You're pretty drunk. I highly doubt it." Finn said.

"Actually, I'm not drunk at all. I took this as an acting course." Rachel confessed. Finn looked at her curiously. "I was very believable if I do say so myself."

"But I saw you drink." Finn stated obviously confused

"Yes you did but they were non alcoholic." Rachel smiled brightly at him. "It was pretty fun to play drunk. Well at least it was till you yelled at me."

"I'm sorry about that." Finn frowned "So, you're not drunk?"

"Nope just a good actress." Rachel beamed.

"Do you realize how crazy you are sometimes?" Finn chuckled and kissed her nose. She frowned so Finn added. "Not in a really crazy way but in a I'd never have it any different way cute crazy way."

"Suurree. You just think I'm crazy." Rachel mumbled.

Finn rolled to where he was right over her. "No I think you're special." He said before he leaned down and kissed her neck leading a trail to the corner of her mouth. "And beautiful." He added before their lips met. He knew she loved it when he called her beautiful. Even though Finn thought she was gorgeous she still felt like she wasn't. It was one of the things Finn hated. Why couldn't Rachel see what he saw when he looked at her?

Their kisses started to heat up and when they ran out of breath Finn went to Rachel's neck. He sucked, licked, nibbled and bit the same spot till he knew there was going to be a mark in the morning.

Rachel pushed him until she was hovering over him. "We'll have to match." She whispered before her teeth bit his neck. He moaned and ran his hands up and down her thighs as she sucked, licked, nibbled and bit his neck. It was moments like these that he knew he loved her more that anything.

They're lips met again right before they heard Kurt call from the back porch. "Finn we have to go. Curfew is in half a hour." They heard the back door close as Kurt went back inside.

They both moaned. "I don't want you to go." Rachel mumbled and she laid her head on his chest.

"I don't want to go either." Finn said as he kissed the spot that was already turning red. "I'll come by tomorrow and help you clean up before your dads get home." He promised.

He kissed her one more time before they both got up and walked to the back door.

As Finn was getting breakfast the next morning in the kitchen he heard his mother come in. He didn't pay any attention to her till she grabbed him by the shirt and jerked his neck to the side.

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" She yelled. "Is that a hicky?"

"No! I- I fell getting out my truck last night." Finn stuttered trying to find the best lie to give and coming up empty handed.

"You can not fall and come back up with a mark like that!" She yelled. "This better not be that little hussy Quinn's doing."

"I'm not even with her anymore, Mom." Finn said. She never did like Quinn.

"Then who gave you this mark?" She asked still staring at his neck.

"Um Rachel." Finn confessed.

"Oh my God!" She gushed and slapped his arm. "You're back with Rachel? How come you never told me? How long have you been back together?" She asked released his shirt.

"A week. It's still fresh. I don't want to mess it up." Finn admitted.

"Awww, well you have to bring her over here. I love that girl." Finn's mom said as she went over to the coffee pot and pored herself a cup.

Finn hurried up and finished his breakfast before his mother could start yelling at him again. However, she did seem happy that Rachel was the one sucking on his neck.

He decided to go ahead and head over to Rachel's and help her clean up before her dads had a chance to come home.

Rachel answered her door with the hugest hicky ever on her neck. "No fair! Yours is so much bigger than mine." She pouted while looking at his neck.

Finn chuckled "Well after we clean up you can have another shot. Maybe you can beat me this time."

Rachel giggled and pulled him in the house shutting the door before crashing her lips to his.

_**Hope you guys liked it. I really love writing this story. Reviews would be awesome :)**_


	3. Presents

"Kurt! Finn's birthday is in two days and I still have no idea what to get him!" Rachel yelled into the phone.

"Whoa Rachel calm down." Kurt attempted to use his soothing voice. "I'll help you out. What is something you think he would like?"

"Kurt if I knew something he liked I would obviously not be asking for your help right now." Rachel clarified and Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Fine Rachel. Would you like me to ask him what he would like you to get him?" Kurt asked.

"No because then he would know I didn't know what to get him." Rachel pointed out like it was the most obvious thing. "He got me a perfect gift for Christmas without anyone's help and I don't even have an idea of what to get him."

"Oh what did he get you?" Kurt asked excitedly "I never saw it!"

"I really beautiful gold necklace with a gold star but that's besides the point. I need to find him an even better gift that he will absolutely fall in love with."

"How about we go shopping tomorrow and we find something?" Kurt suggested.

"Fine as long as you promise not to shop for yourself until we find the perfect gift."

"I can't even look?" Kurt asked terrified at the idea of not being able to find the most perfect outfit.

"Kurt! You're suppose to help me!" Rachel complained.

"Okay! I'll pick you up at one tomorrow." Kurt stated before hanging up the phone just when Finn walked in the living room. "Your girlfriend drives me insane."

Finn chuckled. "What'd she do?"

"I can't tell you but just to let you know I will be in hell tomorrow." With those words Kurt stormed off.

Finn watched him leave and then grabbed his phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" She answered as he laid back on the couch and turned it on the sports channel. He could tell Rachel was worried about something just by her voice.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as if he obviously didn't know her enough to know when she was lying.

"Don't play dumb Rachel. I know when something is the matter." Finn stated. "Why is Kurt upset?"

"I have no idea why Kurt is upset and I'm offended that you think I am playing dumb when I am being truthful." Rachel was going in defense mode and he only had one angle to go by to find out what was the matter.

"I know I'm sorry babe. I just thought that as your boyfriend you would want to be honest with me." Finn acted as if he was hurt and in all honesty he was just curious as to what she was up to.

"Finn stop." Rachel's voice was a little scary. "If I don't want to talk to you about it then don't push me into telling you and don't play this little game with me."

"Fine but I just want to know what's going on." Finn admitted.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow. I don't feel like talking. I love you." Before Finn could reply Rachel hung up.

He stretched out on the couch and contemplated on how the conversation could have went better. He picked up his phone and texted "I love you too" and sent it to her. Maybe it would put her in a better mood.

…

Kurt and Rachel sat at the table in the food court at the mall after four full hours of shopping for the "perfect gift" as Rachel liked to call it.

"I still think we should have got him the KISS shirt." Kurt stated for the fourth time as he sipped his coffee he bought.

"For the last time Kurt it doesn't say anything about our relationship. I want something that he would like and has some type of feeling behind it." Rachel reminded him.

"Why don't you just make him something?" Kurt suggested.

Rachel thought about it and then the most perfect idea came to her head. "Oh my god Kurt! That's a great idea!" She jumped up and kissed his check. "Come on you have to bring me home! I got to have it done by tomorrow night."

"What are you going to do?" He asked a little caught off by her sudden excitement.

"I'll explain in the car."

…

Rachel was waiting for Finn to come over. It was his birthday and she promised him that she would make him a homemade dinner for the just the two of them. She knew Finn loved when she cooked. Her dads agreed to stay upstairs the whole time as long as she was responsible with everything and of course she always is.

She then started to worry about what she got for him. She worked all night on it and she thought it looked good. She just hoped he would like it. She would be depressed if he didn't like it.

The doorbell rang as Rachel was getting the Lasagna out the stove. She ran to the door and flung it open. "Hey!" She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." He replied as she closed the door and grabbed his hand to lead him into the dinning room.

"Here sit down I'll go get your plate." Rachel quickly went into the kitchen and cut him a piece of lasagna and fixed up his plate with all the sidings. She then fixed her plate with the vegan lasagna she made just for herself since Finn didn't particularly like vegan food.

She walked in and set his plate in front of him and sat down beside him with her plate. "This looks really good Rach." He said as he stuffed a spoon full in his mouth. "Ah shit and it taste awesome too."

"Finn what did I say about cursing?" Rachel warned. "You are lucky it's your birthday."

"Yep because if it wasn't my birthday I wouldn't have the most beautiful girl cooking me dinner." He reached over the kissed her check. She blushed.

"Shut up and eat." She teased.

"Yes mam." Finn said as he stuffed another spoonful in his mouth.

…

Dinner went well. They were laying on the couch now waiting for the special banana bread cake she made him to come out the oven.

She took a deep breath and braced herself as she got up to receive his presents that were wrapped and set behind the couch. She could feel his eyes on her as he pulled it out and set the wrapped box in his lap "Open it."

When he opened it she could tell he was confused and he was even more confused when he saw all that was inside. "I didn't know what to get you so I got and made you a whole bunch of little things." He grabbed the picture frame out of the box and was looking at it. The picture was of the two of them on Bow Bridge when they were on their 'work date'. "That's us in New York. I thought it would be something nice to have. A memory I guess." He pulled out a shirt. "I know how much you love Don't Stop Believin and Journey. So, when I saw the shirt I had to get it." She explained as she got more and more worried that Finn's face changed from confused to something she couldn't read. He pulled out a CD next. "I downloaded all the songs we have ever sang together and put them on a CD." He slowly put it back in the box and went on to the tickets next. "I bought them because I know how much you love baseball and the buckeyes and I got two so you could bring Burt or someone else that likes baseball with you. The game is this Saturday." He picked up the DVD next "Braveheart's your favorite movie and I know you didn't own it so I got it for you." Finally he picked up the envelope. The letter fell out and Finn grabbed card that was inside. "I'll read the letter to you." She offered as she took the letter from his lap.

"Dear Finn. Today is your birthday and I had a very hard time finding you something to get you. It's the reason I yelled at you the other day. I was frustrated that I was having such a hard time getting you the perfect gift. I have to say you are an excellent gift giver. I love my necklace you got me for Christmas." Rachel snuck a peek at him and saw that he was staring down at the card and smiling. She took that as a good sign so she continued. "I love the fact that you believe in me so much and when I do receive my first role on Broadway I want you to be there on the opening night. No matter where we are at the time. I want to share it with you. This card says VIP and this will be your metaphorical way into the theater for the first night. I love you and I hope you have an awesome birthday. Forever and Always, Rachel Berry *"

She peeked up and looked at him. His face was back to the unreadable expression. Rachel didn't know what to do. She didn't know if liked or even hated what she got him.

"I'm going to go check the banana bread." She said nervously getting up but before she could take two steps Finn had his arms around her and pulling her back down.

"I love you." He whispered as he put all the presents back in the box and putting it down on the floor. He laid back and grabbed her so she was lying on top of him. "I also love all my presents. You shouldn't have worried so much about what to get me. Just being with you is the perfect present." She smiled brightly down at him and he smiled back "Do you want to go to the baseball game with me? I'd have a better time if you went."

"You might have to explain everything to me. I might get annoying." She pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I would just like to spend time with you." He said as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"In that case I would love to go." Rachel said while laying her head down on his chest.

They laid in comfortable silence for a little while until Finn said, "I'm going to really enjoy your first Broadway play."

"I hope it will be Wicked or Funny Girl. I would really enjoy being a part of something like that." Rachel admitted.

"Then I hope so too. I would love to see you a part of it." The buzzer on the oven went off and Rachel hesitantly got up to fix her man his dessert.

_**I didn't really like how this one turned out but it's okay. Reviews would be lovely.**_


	4. Family Functions

"Finn!" Carol yelled when she entered Finn's room. He had his headphones in and was sitting in front of his tv playing a game.

He looked up when he heard her and took out his headphones so he could hear her. "Yes?" He asked still concentrating on the game.

"You need to go take out the trash." She told him annoyed by his lack of attention. "Also we're going to Uncle Charlie's tomorrow for a barbeque. The whole family is going to be there and I thought it would be the perfect time for them to meet Rachel."

"What?" Finn asked hearing Rachel's name and his attention went straight toward her. He even paused the game.

Carol sighed and repeated what she just said.

"Oh cool. What time is it?" Finn asked grabbing his phone planning on texting Rachel right then.

"At four tomorrow afternoon." Carol informed him. "Make sure Rachel comes. I still haven't seen her since you got back together and I miss my daughter."

Finn chuckled "Sure thing Mom. Sometimes I think you love her more than me."

"Finn of course I don't love her more than you." She went out the door and right before it closed she added, "I love you equally."

Finn laughed a little as he texted Rachel. At least he didn't have the problem most teenage boys had of getting approval of their girlfriend. Everyone in the immediate family loves Rachel. Now he just had to get the approval from everyone else. Which shouldn't be hard. Rachel's very likable as long as you aren't fighting her for a lead.

A few seconds after he went back to his game his phone went off indicating he had a new text message. The text read "Hey :)" which was Rachel replying to his "hey".

"What are you doing tomorrow?" after a few seconds she texted back.

"I was thinking about working on some songs for sectionals but besides that nothing. What are you doing?"

"Well my family is having a barbeque at my great uncle's and I was wondering if you would like to come with me. My mom misses you." A second later he received her response.

"I would love to go. What time will you pick me up?"

"Is four okay? Wear a bathing suit. We'll probably be swimming. I prefer you wear the new bikini you bought ;)" Finn chuckled knowing Rachel's face was beat red right now.

"How do you know about that?" the response came a little later than her normal response.

"Don't worry about that."

"I'm going to kill Kurt. That will be the last time I let him come shopping with me. Also I will not wear a bikini to a family function. You will see me only in my modest swim wear."

Finn sighed as he texted her back. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Night. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't let the bed bugs bite ;)"

Finn shut his phone with a smile on his face. He shut off his game and went to take out the trash before he went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be awesome.

…

"Where's Finny at Carol?" Carol's uncle Charlie asked as they came through the back gate that led to the backyard.

"He's on his way. He went to go pick up his girlfriend." Carol informed him while setting down the food she brought.

"Oh well isn't he snazzy. This the one you like right. What's her name? Rashel?" Carol laughed at her elderly uncle.

"Rachel." She corrected.

"Is that her there?" Carol followed his gaze and saw Finn holding open the gate smiling as Rachel walked through. She looked nervous.

"Rachel!" Carol cheered as she ran toward Rachel arms open.

"Mom!" Rachel equally cheered as she wrapped her arms around her. Carol had told Rachel that she could call her mom when she found out the situation with Shelby. Rachel happily got into the habit of calling her mom after that.

"I missed you. Come meet the family." Carol ushered Rachel over to the crowd of people that were sitting at the tables under the patio. Finn followed close behind and grabbed Rachel's free hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around his mother's torso. "Hi guys. This is Finn's girlfriend Rachel."

There were hellos and smiles coming from everyone. A little girl popped out of her seat and jumped right in front of Rachel staring at her. "She's pretty Finn. How did you snag her?" Everyone laughed including Rachel even though she was beat red embarrassed.

"This is Hannah. My cousin." Finn informed Rachel. "Also Hannah I did not 'snag' her. She fell for me." Finn teased and Rachel scoffed.

"More like he fell for me and I couldn't get rid of him." Rachel teased back and everyone laughed.

"Well I approve Finn." Another little girl popped up in front of them. She and Hannah looked just alike. Rachel could tell they were twins and were wondering how Finn could tell them apart.

"Thanks Lea." Finn said as he pulled Rachel away from his mother and brought her over to two open chairs.

…

Rachel mingled with basically everyone at the table and Finn could tell they loved her. Even Aunt Betty pulled him aside when Rachel was distracted talking to the twins.

"I love her." Aunt Betty was Uncle Charlie's wife.

"I do too." Finn agreed staring at Rachel laugh at something the twins were doing.

"I think you should marry that one. She's a keeper." She said before she headed to Rachel to ask her something.

Finn was left standing there contemplating marriage with Rachel and what it would be like before Kurt interrupted his thoughts.

"They really like her uh?" Kurt asked as he came up beside Finn eating ice cream out of a bowl.

"Yep." Finn agreed.

They continued to stand there staring at Rachel playing with the twins as Aunt Betty was taking picture with her camera while they weren't looking. Rachel looked up and met Finn gaze and smiled.

…

"You want to go swimming?" Finn asked motioning toward the pool that was toward the back of the yard that no one was in.

"Sure." Finn grabbed Rachel hand leading her to the pool.

Once they were over there, Finn took off his shoes and Rachel took off her clothes that were covering her one piece. She giggled when she saw his face. "I'll show you the bikini later." She whispered and he smiled and started to take off his shirt. However, he was having a little trouble getting it over his head.

"Rachel a little help?" He asked and an evil thought popped into her head. The shirt covered his face so he couldn't see her.

"Sure." They were on the edge of the pool so Rachel pushed with all the strength she could bear and Finn fell into the water.

Rachel could hear laughter coming from people that witnessed Rachel push him from the patio. When Finn resurfaced and finally got the shirt off his head he threw it at Rachel. She easily dodged it. She could tell he was a little mad and embarrassed that everyone witnessed her push him in. When he started to climb out the pool Rachel ran back to the patio knowing he was going to do something to get her back.

"Mom!" Rachel yelled running to her and standing behind her as Finn finally got out the pool and was running toward her. "Don't let him get me."

"Now now children." Carol warned as Finn caught up to them. "Play nice."

Finn, however, had different plans. He swooped around his mother and grabbed Rachel before she could run away. He threw her over his shoulder and started to carry her back to the pool.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled as he made his way closer to the pool. "Put me down!"

"Oh no Miss Berry. You pushed me in the pool so fair is fair." They reached the pool then.

"Please Finn! Don't throw me in." Rachel pleaded and Finn set her down.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Fine?" she asked confused.

"As long as you give me a kiss." Finn said.

"No problem." Rachel lifted up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Right when their lips met Rachel felt his hand come to her hips to what Rachel thought was just a sweet gesture. She thought wrong.

Rachel hit the water and it was cold. The sun was just starting to go down. She resurfaced quickly and wiped her eyes and then stared daggers at him.

"That was not nice at all." She mumbled.

"You're just mad I got the better of you." Finn chuckled. Rachel turned to look at the house and noticed that everyone was staring at them and laughing.

"Don't talk to me." She mumbled as she swam toward the edge and attempted to climb out. Finn was standing there and reached out a hand to her so he could help her. "No I don't want your help."

"Come on Rach." Rachel looked up at him and saw what she thought was sincerity in his but it wasn't. Finn waited till Rachel was almost out the water to pull his hand away. Which caused Rachel to slip back into the water.

This time when she resurfaced Finn saw that she was furious and was instantly guarded. Instead of saying anything to Finn she swam to the ladder, climbed out, and went over to her clothes and pulled them back on not caring if they got wet. Then she started to walk back to the house not answering Finn when he asked what was the matter.

Carol could tell Rachel was pissed at Finn and gave her a sympathetic hug as she came over to stand by her. Finn went over by Burt and Kurt confused.

"He pushed it too far." Rachel mumbled and Carole laughed.

"Yeah we all saw." However now everyone turned their attention to something else feeling the tension between the two.

…

Rachel sat at the table with Carol and Kurt talking with all Finn's aunts. Finn stood with his uncles and Burt that were drinking beer around the barbeque pit.

"You pissed her off uh?" Uncle Steve asked taking another sip of his drink.

"When do I not?" Finn joked and all the men chuckled.

"Well I think all the women are on her side and we may be the same gender but I am not about to go against my wife for you so you better fix this before the nights over." Uncle Tom informed him.

"Thanks for the load of help." Finn muttered sarcastically.

"We did help you." Uncle Charlie told him. "We're all married we know how women work. You, however, are just learning. The second she's away from the women you grab her and apologize. Don't go up to her when she's with any of them. You'll get eaten alive."

All the men muttered in agreements and Finn chuckled looking over to glance at Rachel. She was telling them something and all the women and Kurt started laughing and looking over at Finn. What was she telling them?

…

"Tell us about your first real date with Finn, Rachel." Aunt Linda asked after each of the ladies around the table told their stories of their first dates with their husbands. Uncle Steve brought her to a drive in and then proceeded to lock them out the car when they went to get food.

"Um, well Finn and my relationship had a rocky road for about the whole sophomore year. We didn't really get together till regionals that year which was toward the end. Before then he wasn't really in the relationship that I thought we were both in. He led me to believe that he was though or I was so obsessed with the idea of him that I didn't really see him that well. However, right before regoinals that year we got together. He told me he loved me right before we sang a song together for the competition." Aws went through the women. "We lost and when we got back from the trip he told me to go home and get changed because we were going to go on a date that night." All the ladies were staring at her mesmerized by the story. Kurt was sitting back in his chair besides her filing his nails having heard this story before. "He picked me up and he took me to a bating cage. I am not athletic and when he was trying to teach me how to swing I accidentally brought the bat too fast and hit him in the face."

"So that's why he came home with a black eye that night. He would never tell me how he got it." Carol said, "I thought you hit him because he wasn't being a gentleman."

Rachel laughed. "If I hit him every time he wasn't being a gentleman he would constantly be coming home with black eyes." Everyone laughed.

"How'd he react to you hitting him?" Aunt Sarah asked.

"He laughed and told me that he'd never gotten a black eye before and that he thought it was funny that a tiny little girl like me was the one to give him one." Everyone laughed.

"You still mad at him from earlier?" Aunt Betty asked after there was a second of silence.

"Nope but he can think I am for a little while longer. He'll learn his lesson. Plus it's when he's the sweetest to me." Everyone at the table laughed and looked over at Finn and his worried face and started to laugh harder when Finn responded with a confused face.

…

The twins went up to grab Rachel and bring her to come play fairies and princesses with them. Finn saw this as his golden shot to apologize and her accept.

"Rachel you can be the princess and we'll be your fairies." Hannah suggested pulling Rachel by her left hand.

"Can I be the prince?" Finn asked stepping over closer to them.

"We don't play with boys sorry." Lea teased giggling.

"Yeah especially when boys push their nice girlfriends in pools." Hannah added which made all three girls giggle.

"Please? I promise not to push anyone in the pool." Finn looked at Rachel directly when he said that but she just stared back not phased.

"Okay but you don't get to be the prince, Finny." Hannah informed him.

"Yeah you have to be the evil beast that we have to kill." Lea added.

"Fine what kind of beast am I?" Finn asked getting down on all fours.

"Beast do not speak!" Lea yelled.

"We must kill him to protect the princess." Hannah said as both girls jumped on Finn and proceed to punch him. He fell down to the ground not expecting them to hit him so hard.

"Ow you're hurting me!" Finn yelled as the girls kept hitting him.

"The beast is still speaking sister. What shall we do?" Lea asked as she punched Finn in the stomach again.

"Throw him in the pit of fire!" Hannah suggested. They started to roll him closer to the pool and Finn didn't try to resist. It was better than them beating him.

They got closer and closer to the pool and Finn could hear Rachel laughter, which made him feel better. As long as Rachel was laughing all was good. They were right on the edge of the pool and the twins jumped up and started kicking him. The blows were pretty tough and Finn thought he had more room than what he thought he had to get away for them. He didn't he rolled himself right into the pool. When he resurfaced he thought he might as well pretend to be dead. So he floated to the top, closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"The beast is dead!" They both yelled. "We must go for a victory swim!"

Finn had a split second to react before both girls jumped on him. One landed right where Finn did not want to be landed on. He swam over to the edge and covered his eyes in pain.

"Nice shot Lea." Hannah declared as Finn heard a splash in the pool not paying any attention to it till he felt familiar hands on his back.

"You okay?" Finn lifted his head to look at Rachel.

"Nope." Finn squawked out before laying his head back on his arm.

Rachel kept her hands on Finn's back massaging. After a little while he felt better and turned around to wrap his arms around her. The twins were in the shallow end doing cartwheels in the pool.

"I'm sorry for earlier." He whispered into her wet hair.

"Uh huh." Rachel mumbled unconvinced.

"I really am. I was even rolled into the pool and kicked in the worst possible place to be kicked in for you." She didn't respond. So he added, "I love you."

After a few seconds Rachel whispered, "I love you too." Finn squeezed her tighter and Rachel whispered in his ear, "Kiss me."

Finn responded quickly. He pulled away only a little bit and their lips met.

After a few seconds they heard the twins yell "EWW!" which made the couple break apart. Rachel was giggling.

"Okay. It's my turn to be the fairy." Finn started to swim toward the twins and they squealed and tried to run away.

"Oh beast don't squeal!" Finn hollered swimming after them.

Rachel sat there giggling at her boyfriend as he picks up Hannah and throw her in the deep end and then picking up Lea that was punching him making animal sounds and throwing her too. She really did love that boy.

…

It was a little pass nine and everyone was sitting around in a circle talking. The twins were in Aunt Linda's lap asleep. Rachel was laid back in Finn's lap wrapped up in a towel, they had gotten out of the pool a little while ago, and she also was asleep. Finn had his arms wrapped around her securely.

"You plan on marrying her?" Uncle Charlie asked after a moment of silence.

Finn looked over at his great uncle taken aback by the unexpected question. "What?"

"You heard the question son." Uncle Charlie smiled knowingly.

Finn thought about it for a second. He always pictured himself marring her. Having kids with her. Going to her Broadway plays and supporting her. "Well I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it." Finn looked down at Rachel's peaceful sleeping face knowing that the twins made her tired from all the games they wanted to play. "She's going to New York though. I don't think I have what it takes to follow her." He admitted.

Everyone in the circle was listening to him by now. "Well I was listening to her talk about you earlier and she sure thinks you do." Aunt Betty said.

After a second of silence Kurt said, "Well all I know is I'm planning the wedding when it does happen." Which made everyone laugh.

…

"You guys get home safe." Aunt Betty said while wrapping her arms around Finn and the now awake Rachel.

"Thank you for letting me come over." Rachel said as Aunt Betty released them.

"Oh no problem baby. You can come over anytime you want to. You're part of the family now." She assured Rachel, which made her smile brightly.

"Well I'm going to come stop by next week to cut the grass for you guys." Finn said while putting his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "I have to get her home in ten minutes."

"You better get going then." Uncle Charlie said while coming up and wrapping his arm around Aunt Betty.

Finn and Rachel turned then and headed toward his truck.

"I love your family, Finn." Rachel informed him as he unlocked the doors and they climbed in.

"They loved you more. I can assure you." Finn said right before leaning over and kissing her lips softly before putting the car in reverse and heading toward Rachel's house before her fathers came after him with a shot gun.

…

Finn was lounging in his room listening to music when his mom walked in carrying two picture frames that were faced toward her.

"What are those?" He asked curiously sitting up.

"Aunt Betty took a lot of pictures the other night and she took a real cute one of you and Rachel. I got three copies and framed each one. One for you, one for Rachel, and one for me to hang in the hall with our other pictures." She informed him while handing the two she had for them over.

The picture was of him and Rachel. She was laid out in Finn's lap. This time awake. His arms were wrapped around her. Her head was on his shoulder turned looking in his face. They both had smiles on their faces. It was an amazing picture. They both looked more than happy.

"I'll give hers to her tomorrow. She'll love it." Finn muttered staring at the picture and setting one on his night stand by his bed.

"I know she will." Carol said before exiting his room.

Finn grabbed his phone and texted Rachel. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow. Good night. I love you."

_**Sorry for the delay of an update. I love this chapter :) it's my favorite. Leave a review. I hope to update soon :)**_


	5. Matching Shirts and Sparkles

Finn was really excited to go to six flags because he had never been able to go before. No one ever wanted to go with him. Now Kurt wants to go to support Blaine for his summer show and he wants Finn and Rachel to come also which is super awesome of Kurt since he's driving and all.

They pulled up to Rachel's house then and Finn got out to go knock on the door but before he could reach the porch Rachel came bouncing out the house.

"Hey Hun!" She cheered as she bounced pass him kissing him on the cheek before running and climbing in the front seat with Kurt. Finn signed and headed back toward the car.

…

Kurt and Rachel spent the whole ride to six flags discussing some musical and Finn sat in the back bored. He thought inviting Rachel would at least get some attention from her by apparently Kurt was more important at the moment.

Rachel could tell that Finn was mopping about half way to six flags but she hadn't seen Kurt in what felt like forever so she appreciated to spend some time with her best gay friend. She would make it up to him today though when Kurt was off with Blaine.

…

As soon as they turned into six flags parking lot Finn was practically jumping up and down in the back seat with excitement.

"Guys look at that ride!" Finn cheered while leaning over the front seat and pointing at a tall ride out the front windshield. "I want to ride that one first!"

"I swear Finn sit back and put your seat belt back on. I do not want to get a ticket. You're acting like a six year old." Kurt snapped and Rachel giggled which made Finn sulk back into his seat. He was actually starting to get mad at them. He really wanted to go here and they're making it not fun anymore.

When they found a parking spot that was relatively close to entrance they got out the car and make their way to the entrance. Rachel tried to grab his hand along the way and he let her but he didn't squeeze back when she squeezed his hand like he normally did. He might be petty but he wasn't about to let Rachel do things after she practically ignored him through the whole trip.

They paid for their all day pass and entered through the gate. Finn was amazed. He didn't know where to start. He started to go toward the ride that caught his eye when they pulled up. He could barely hear Kurt say something about going to find Blaine before he performed because he was fully focused on the ride that shot high into the sky.

"Babe I need to go to the bathroom." Rachel wined. Finn then remembered that Rachel still had his hand in hers and was being pulled along with him for his quest for the sky-high ride.

"Then go." Finn said while wiggling his hand out of hers.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked and he turned around to see that she had stopped walking and was in the middle of the sidewalk with a hurt looking face.

"And why would you think that?" He asked even though he was mad at her for ignoring him.

"Because you're being mean." She countered and he could tell she was getting mad herself.

"You said you had to go to the bathroom so I told you to go." Finn countered.

"Yeah but I've never been here and I'd be going off on my own and I could get lost." Finn sighed at her excuse for everything.

"Fine lets go." Finn said while grabbing her hand and pulling her toward a sign that conveniently said 'you are here' "Okay so the bathroom are back toward the entrance. Lets go."

Rachel tried to make small talk on the walk to the bathroom but Finn didn't really respond to anything. She knew he was mad at her but she didn't really know why. He couldn't really be mad about her talking to Kurt on the way up here could he? She was just catching up with a friend. He should understand that.

She had enough on the walk back. The silence was a little too much. She grabbed his hand and made him stop and look at her.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Nothings the matter Rachel."

"Finn you aren't speaking to me. Something is wrong." She pointed out.

"I'm talking to you now." Finn countered.

"Don't give me that crap." Rachel warned which made Finn look away. "You're mad that I talked to Kurt the whole way up here." Finn didn't look at her, which gave Rachel the conclusion that she was right. "Honey, I'm talking to you now." She squeezed his hand that was still in hers and he sighed.

"I know." He mumbled. "It's just I don't like not having you all to myself."

Rachel giggled. "Finn how about I promise you that you can have me all to yourself all day today."

He turned and looked at her and gave a half smile. "I would love that."

"Great now which ride do you want to go on first?" Rachel asked smiling.

"This one!" He shouted and tagged her toward the ride they saw coming in.

…

"That had to be the scariest ride in the history of rides." Rachel mumbled while she and Finn climbed off 'The Leap' or how Rachel liked to call it 'Early Death'.

"More like the best ride ever!" Finn cheered while pulling Rachel toward another ride.

"Finn!" She whined, "Can I pick the next one? I really don't feel like going into another death trap."

Finn sighed. "Fine what would you like to go on?"

"The carousal!" Rachel cheered.

"Rachel that's a kiddy ride." Finn complained.

"So? I want to ride it!" Rachel yelled and stomped her foot.

Finn really didn't want to be seen riding the carousal. He looked around for something that he might be able to talk her into riding instead. "How about we ride the ferris wheel instead?"

"The ferris wheel?" Rachel looked over at the ride. "Fine as long as you ride with me."

"Of course." Finn said while grabbing her hand and leading her to the ride.

The line wasn't that long and before they knew it Finn and Rachel were squeezing into the two-person seat and the guy was locking it in place. Finn put his arm around Rachel as the ride started to turn. She snuggled into his side.

"This is nice." She stated while closing her eyes and taking a sniff of Finn. He smelled a little different today. "Are you wearing cologne?"

Finn blushed. "Yeah."

"You never wear cologne." Rachel stated while studying him.

"I know it's just-" Finn hesitated and closed his eyes "It's hot outside and I didn't want to sweat and stink you out."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle, which didn't make him feel any better about himself. He sulked into his seat and unwrapped his arm around her.

It took her a second to realize he was upset at her for laughing. "Honey, I went to all your football games this pass year when we were dating and you never took a shower after those games. I'm use to your smell and I like it."

"Really?" Finn asked while looking across the park.

"Really." Rachel giggled and smiled when Finn turned to look at her. He started to smile back and put his arm around her again.

"I don't like the cologne stuff anyway." Finn mumbled before his lips gently touched hers.

They were lost in the kiss and before they knew it the ride worker was tapping them to signal that they're turn on the ride was over. Embarrassed they got out of the ride and tried to get out of the area as fast as they could.

Once they were out of view of anyone by the ferris wheel they busted out laughing. Grabbing each other's hand they went on to the next ride, which happen to be the carousal.

…

"Finn look! They have spray painted shirts. I always wanted one of those!" Rachel said as she pulled him by their intertwined hands to the booth selling shirts.

Finn looked at the shirts they had up on the walls of the booth.

"Finn can we get one? I want the one that says true love." Rachel pointed to it and Finn followed her finger. The shirt had two stick people holding hands and the words true love above it and above that were the names Sarah and Jack.

"I like that one too." Finn said while squeezing her hand in his.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked. Finn turned to look at the man.

"Yes I want two of the true love shirts right there." Rachel said while pointing to the shirt on the wall.

"Okay no problem. What size?" The guy asked while pulling out paper to write down their order.

"A small and an extra large please." Rachel said while watching the man write.

"What names on the back and what name would you like on the front of each shirt?" The guy asked while writing.

"We want Finchel on the back of both." Finn said while putting his arm around Rachel.

"Yes!" Rachel cheered. "And on the small I want Rachel on the front and on the extra large I want Finn. Those are the pocket area things right? On the front?"

"Yeah and the true love design will be on the back."

"Excellent! When will they be ready to be picked up?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Come back in an hour and they'll be ready." The guy said while ringing up the price on the cash register. "All together it will be fifty."

Rachel reached for her money in her bag but before she could get her money out Finn stopped her.

"I'll pay." Finn offered while handing over his money.

"No Finn I wanted them you shouldn't pay!" Rachel argued.

He ignored her and gave his money to the guy. "I want to Rachel. I love you." Finn said while leaning over to kiss her nose.

"If you insist." Rachel giggled. "I love you too."

The hour passed fast. They rode a few more rides and before they knew it the shirts were ready.

Rachel skipped back toward the booth with Finn in tow.

"Yes we're here to pick up our order." Rachel said to the guy when they got to the booth.

"Finchel right?" He asked while grabbing a bag.

Rachel giggled. "Yes."

He handed her the bag and she ripped it open. She pulled the shirts out. "Here Finn this ones yours."

Finn grabbed the shirt and held it out in front of him. On the front upper right Finn was sprayed on in a design. He turned the shirt on the back which had Finchel printed on it in the same design as Finn on the front. True love was underneath with the stick people.

Finn smiled while looking over at Rachel who was sliding hers over her dress. It looked just like his but Rachel was sprayed on the front.

"I love it, Finn." Rachel beamed as she looked down at her shirt and looked back up at him. She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"No problem." Finn said while smiling down at her.

"Put yours on!" Rachel cheered. He sighed but did as she said. It felt weird having two shirts on and it felt hotter but it made Rachel happy and he would do anything to make her happy.

"You like it?" She asked hopefully.

"I love it."

…

"Kurt just texted me and said that we're about to go. Blaine already performed and the park is about to close." Rachel said while looking down at her phone.

"No we're not going till I knock down every bottle so you can win that unicorn you wanted." Finn said.

"All I said was that it was cute." Rachel mumbled. Finn paid the guy running the carnival game another dollar after he failed to knock down the bottles yet again. "Finn that's like your thirteenth dollar you've spent on this game. You could have spent that money and just bought a stuffed unicorn from the store."

Finn ignored her and continued to play the game. After he threw the final ball of that dollar he reached into his wallet for another dollar.

"Finn! No you are not spending another dollar on this game!" Rachel informed him but he just continued to hand the dollar over.

She turned and stormed off. She didn't know exactly where she was going but she was upset at him. He wasted all his money on a game that was obviously rigged so he couldn't win. Plus he had already spent fifty bucks on matching shirts for her.

She kept walking till she saw a bench that was a good enough distance away from Finn. She sat down and pulled out her phone and saw that she had a text from Kurt.

**I'm waiting in the car where are you guys?**

**Finn is currently going bankrupt at a game booth trying to win me a unicorn and I am at a far enough distance away from him to not worry any more**

**Well tell him to get his ass moving. He has five minutes to get to the car before I leave you guys**

Rachel was about to type a reply but something was put in front of her face.

"His name is Sparkles." Finn said smiling down at her.

"You won?" She asked in disbelief looking at the unicorn in front of her.

"Something like that." Finn said as Rachel grabbed the stuffed unicorn out of his hands.

"How much did you give the guy to let you have it?"

"Well actually he felt sorry for me so he just gave it to me." Finn admitted and gave her his famous half smile, which made her smile back at him.

"Okay well now that I have Mr. Sparkles here we can go." Rachel reached for his hand and pulled him toward the exit. "Kurt's about to leave us."

"Its Sparkles not Mr. Sparkles." Finn whined. Rachel giggled, reached up, and kissed his cheek.

Finn smiled. He knew Six Flags would be awesome.

_**Sorry guys it's been forever since an update and I'm sorry. I want this story to be complete before season 3 primers. So I'll be writing non-stop for the next two weeks because I'll have nothing else to do. Please Review so I know what you think 3!**_


	6. Powerful

Rachel had been obsessed with wrestling lately. Especially with Finn. They're usually in the basement of his house where Burt made it into a place Kurt and Finn can bring they're friends. It had a flat screen tv and a huge comfortable couch that they usually laid up on and watched movies.

Today Rachel and him were watching a wrestling match and right in the middle Rachel jumped up and dragged him out onto the middle of the floor.

"I bet I can beat you." She challenged which made Finn laugh.

"Yeah I bet you could but my mom taught me not to beat up girls. So we will never know."

"Cocky much I see." She muttered.

"I'm not cocky I'm just honest." He muttered back.

"Oh okay well forget about what your mom taught you for a second and lets go." Rachel said while bending over in what she thought was a fighting position.

Finn started doubling over in laughter and when he looked at her he noticed the hurt look in her eyes. She was now standing straight looking down sadly.

"Hey, come on don't be sad." Finn said while walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and stared into his eyes.

"You don't think I can be tough do you?" She asked lowly.

"Baby, I know you can be tough. Just maybe not tougher than me." Finn offered and before he knew it he was on the ground pend down. Rachel was on top of him pending him.

It took him a second to realize she did that. "H-how did you do that?" he asked confused.

"Did I forget to tell you my dads sent me to a self defense class last weekend?" She giggled and went from pending him to basically laying on top of him.

"You told me you had a dance class last weekend." Finn pointed out confused.

"Yep I did but I wanted to surprise you." Rachel admitted. "Are you surprised?"

"Well duh you weigh like less than half of me and you just made me land flat on my back." Finn said which made Rachel giggle and lean over to kiss his nose but it the process. Finn flipped her to where he was pending her down. "But, like I said you weigh less than half of me."

Rachel tried to wiggle out of Finn's hold but had no luck. She finally blew her bangs out of her eyes and gave up.

"At least I had a moment of accomplishment. It was worth the six hour lesson." Rachel said which surprised him he wasn't use to Rachel giving up that easily.

"That's it?" He ask skeptically.

"What's it?" she asked confused.

"You're just gonna give up like that? I expected an all out fight with you. You hate loosing." He pointed out.

"Oh I'm not saying it's over. I'm just saying for this moment I'm not going to retaliate with my awesome skills. I always win. You just won't know when I'll fight back. The idea of inexpedience is the point here, Finn." Rachel giggled at his confused face.

"Wait so you're gonna get me back but just not right now?"

"Precisely." Rachel beamed.

Finn thought about it for a second. "So I'm not gonna have a clue when you'll beat me down again?"

"I wouldn't call it beating down. It's more like me showing you that I have power and I'm not afraid to use it" She explained.

"I don't like this." He admitted while rolling off of her and laying beside her.

"Well you shouldn't have pend me like that, Finn. You brought it on yourself." Rachel giggled while rolling on her side facing him. She leaned over and kissed his nose. He flinched in the process. "Why Finn Hudson, you seem afraid of something." She pointed out.

"Yes I'm terrified of my five foot two girlfriend." He admitted.

"Do I scare you that much?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes! You dropped me in a second!" He exclaimed.

Rachel thought it over. She was flattered that a two hundred something pound boy was that scared of her. However, as she stared at her terrified boyfriend, she knew he'd been through enough.

"Okay I'll let you off." She said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

Rachel climbed to where she was laying on top of him again. He didn't move at all.

"I said that I won't get you back." He looked skeptically at her so she added. "I promise Finn!" in her most convincing voice so he would understand she was telling him the truth.

"Oh thank God." He said in relief while wrapping his arms around her squeezing her tightly to him. She giggled. "You know who would be awesome for you to use your moves on?"

"Who?" She asked eagerly.

"Kurt." They both started laughing as the picture of Kurt being tackled came to their mind.

"He would kill me." She said between laughter.

"Yes he would but it would be worth it." He pointed out while laughing.

"It totally would. When does he get home?"

"He's with Blaine now but he should be back by dinner. You can stay if you would like." Finn offered.

"Oh I will. Kurt won't know what hit him."

…...

Dinner came quickly and still no show from Kurt. Finn, Rachel, Carol, and Burt were all sitting at the dinner table having a conversation about a new movie coming out that Carol wanted her and Rachel to go see when the sound of the front door opening interrupted them.

"Nice of you to join us Kurt." Burt called to Kurt who was about to go up stairs.

"I already ate. I would have texted you but my phone died." Kurt offered while climbing the stairs up to his room.

"That boy I swear. His moods change all the time." Burt said while shoving some more food into his mouth.

"I'll go talk to him and see what's up." Rachel said while getting up from the table and heading upstairs to follow Kurt.

"Have I told you that I'm glad you and Rachel figured stuff out?" Carol asked before eating some of the vegan pasta she made. Rachel recently convinced her that being a vegan was super good for your health so all Carol cooked now was vegan dishes.

"Yes Mother for like the thousandth time this week you have." Finn smiled at her while taking a bite of his food. It wasn't that bad he had to admit.

"Well I'm just glad that you finally grew up and-"

A big thump from upstairs interrupted her. Followed by Kurt yelling "Rachel what is wrong with you!"

"What's going on?" Burt asked confusingly while Finn laughed so hard he almost fell out his chair.

Finally Finn sobered up enough to say. "Nothing that's just my super powerful girlfriend up there showing her skills."

Carol and Burt stared confusingly at Finn but was distracted when Kurt ran down the stairs yelling "Rachel tackled me!" to Finn which made him laugh harder and even Carol and Burt joined in as Rachel came back down stairs laughing herself.

Finn loved his crazy powerful girlfriend. As long as her powers weren't aimed at him.

_**I'm super sorry for the update being so late. My computer crashed and I lost everything on it and I really wasn't in the mood to write but now I think I've gotten it back. I want to dedicate this chapter to my number 1 fan out there! You know who you are!**_


	7. Coming Home

Rachel had been away at some arts camp in New York for two weeks now and Finn's going stir crazy.

All he's been doing for the pass two weeks has been working at Burt's tire shop and going to football training. He's bored out of his mind with Rachel not being around but luckily she'll be in his arms in only ten minutes.

She hadn't been able to bring her phone to camp with her which sucked but she already told her dads she wanted Finn to pick her up from the airport when she landed.

He was super excited when they announced that Rachel's plane had just landed. He stood up and waited outside security for her. He had picked her up a single red tulip from a flower shop on his way here. He hoped she liked it.

He stood there waiting from Rachel to appear nervously twirling the tulip in his hand. People started turning the corner and heading toward him. Finn hoped Rachel would be one of them.

Finn kept looking through the incoming crowd but didn't see her. He started panicking. "What if she missed her flight? What if someone killed her?" Sadness started to spread through Finn until he saw the little petite brunette all the way in the back.

She didn't start running till she passed security but as soon as she did she took off full speed toward him and jumped in his arms. Thankfully she was wearing yoga pants so no one could see up her skirt if she were wearing one.

"I missed you, Finn!" she squealed as he spun them around.

"I missed you too, Baby!" He said as he reluctantly set her down. "How was camp?" he looked down at the now crushed flower in his hand. "I got this for you."

"Aw I love it! You didn't have to get me a flower." she said while taking the flower from him.

"I know but I wanted to. So how was camp?" he asked while sweeping a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Amazing but a little scary." she whispered. "Everyone was really good. I don't know how I'm gonna make it in New York."

"Please! You're Rachel Berry. You'll make it anywhere and everywhere." he said while kissing her cheek.

"You're too sweet. You know that?" she smiled up at him.

"Yep I know. Now let's go get your bag and head back. I'm sure your dads miss you." he grabbed her hand and led then to get her bag.

...

"What do you have in here? Bricks?" Finn asked as he picked up her suit case.

"No I brought a lot of clothes I didn't know what I would need." Rachel giggled.

"Yeah I can tell." he muttered which caused Rachel to slap his arm.

Finn rolled Rachel's very pink suit case out to the parking lot while holding her hand and listening to her talk about how great camp was. Yeah he missed her so much.

...

Finn dropped Rachel off at her house knowing her fathers wanted some alone time with since she had been gone two weeks. However, he had a plan of his own for later.

He had just received a text from her say she missed him and the thought came to his mind.__

_Hey Babe. You feel like going somewhere with me tonight?_

_Sure where do you have in mind?_

_It's a secret but I'll pick you up around ten. That sound good?_

_Yeah but you know I hate surprises._

_I know but you can wait two hours ;)  
><em>__

_See you at ten :)  
><em>

Finn sat there patiently waiting for Rachel to come out to his truck. He was scrolling through the radio when his truck door opened and Rachel climbed in.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Now where are we going?"

He laughed while backing out of her drive way "You'll see."

...

"What are we doing at the park?" she asked while Finn turned off his truck and opened his door.

"We're star gazing. Come on." he said before closing his door.

Rachel opened her door and followed him to the bed of his truck. He opened the back and she saw blankets and pillows in the back. He laid them out and reached for her to join him after he climbed up.

"We're really going to look at stars?" she asked while laying down with him on a pillow and looked up at the sky.

"Yep. You've been in New York for the pass two weeks. You can't see the stars there." He pointed out.

Rachel sighed and cuddled up next to him. After a few minutes of silence she spoke "What are you going to do when I leave for New York?"

Finn looked over at her "I don't know yet." he admitted.

Rachel thought about it a little while "That's okay you have some time to figure it out."

He kissed her temple "You're the best you know that?"

"Yeah I know." she giggled and then burst out into laughter when he turned quickly and started to tickle her. "Stop! Stop!" she pleaded as he continued to tickle her. "Okay you win. You win!" she yelled while laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Finn laughed while laying back to his original position and pulled Rachel back into his arms.

"I sure did." he whispered and Rachel smiled while staring up at the sky again.

She went home with the biggest hickey she has ever had that night and she was sure Finn did too.

_**It's been a while. I'm sorry it's short but I wrote it in like an hour and I wanted to post something tonight. Reviews would be lovely so I will know what you think and I might even take some ideas from people and make it into the next chapter :)**_


	8. Tickling

Kurt walked into the house and immediately heard laughter coming from upstairs. He walked into the living room to see Carole watching some show.

"What's going on upstairs?" he asked while sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Finn and Rachel are up there." she stated while not taking her eyes off the tv.

"You're not afraid they're doing something?" he asked a little confused when the laughter increased upstairs.

"Finn's not stupid. He doesn't want to go through more pregnancy scares at his age. They're not doing anything. Me and him talked about it. Plus I'd be afraid if they were quiet and they're not. They've been laughing all night." Carol pointed out which made Kurt think about it and finally agree with her. If they were doing something they wouldn't be that stupid to be this loud.

...

After watching the show with Carol, Kurt decided to head up to his room and call Blaine. He may have just got back from seeing him but it was always nice to hear his voice.

While walking pass Finn's cracked door he heard finn call out to him.

"Hey Kurt! Come see this!" Kurt sighed and walked into Finn room. Pushing the door completely opened while doing so.

Finn and Rachel were laying on his bed sprawled out. Rachel was wearing a pair of Finn's basketball shorts and a tank top with white knee socks on. Finn was basically wearing the same thing but minus the knee socks and he had longer sleeves on.

Once Finn saw Kurt focus his attention on them he grabbed Rachel's wrist and raised them above her head and pinned them there.

"Finn! Kurt's going to think we're weird." Rachel complained which made Finn turn and look over to see Kurt covering his eyes.

"Too late for that one but I would really rather not see you guys get freaky." Kurt still covered his eyes.

"No look Kurt it's funny." Finn promised which Kurt hesitantly uncovered his eyes.

Finn was laying on top of Rachel and still held her arms securely above her head. He leaned down and acted like he was going to bite her neck but his teeth were covered by his lips so he wouldn't literally bite her and just nuzzled her neck.

When his lips met her neck she immediately started spazzing and laughing at her fullest. If Kurt thought it was loud downstairs it was nothing compared to now.

Rachel was trying to break Finn's hold on her arms but she didn't get anywhere. Her face was turning red as he continued to fake bite her. Her legs were spazzing on either side of Finn. She started trying to kick him off her while still laughing at her fullest.

"Finn!" she called out as she kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine. When she realized what she had done she stopped kicking as he stopped nuzzling her neck. "I'm so sorry baby!" she called out to him as he rolled off her and laid on the other side of the bed holding his groin groaning.

"Well that was pretty funny!" Kurt called out while bending over from laughing so hard. Rachel shot him a glare while she rubbed Finn's back softly while he still groaned. "I don't even want to know how he found your tickle spot." Kurt called before heading to his room.

"I'll go get you some ice baby." Kurt heard Rachel say right before he shut his door.

...

Rachel and Finn were laying in his bed. He had a bag of ice held to his groan and Rachel was cuddled up against his back.

"I'm so sorry." he heard her say for the thousandths time.

"It's okay." he assured her for the thousandths time.

"No it's not! What if you can't have children now?" he could tell she was about to hit her crazy mark so he took the ice bag off him and layed it on the floor by his side of the bed and turned toward her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose "Then we'll adopt." he whispered in her ear.

"We?" Rachel asked speechesly.

"Yes of course we." smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I don't see my future with anyone beside you. Plus I once heard that if you find a woman that can hit you as hard as she can in the balls and you still can't be mad at her then she's the one." he smiled when he saw tears in her eyes.

"I love you and your crazy theories." Rachel cried out while pulling Finn closer to her.

"I love you.. especially when you wear my gym shorts from sixth grade." he said while poping the waistband of his shorts on her. She giggled and kissed his chest which made him giggle like a little girl.

Rachel raised up really quick. She leaned down and kissed his chest again and he giggled again in the same spot.

"Look here I found your special spot." she whispered before kissing him more in the spot causing him to spazz while laughing and that caused him to pop Rachel right in her boob while trying to push her away.

"Ow!" she shouted and scooted away from him.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel!" Finn said instantly serious. "I didn't mean to." she had her hand on her boob wincing in pain.

"It's okay." she sighed "You just hit me really hard."

"I'm so sorry." he repeated while slowly scooting closer to her and wrapping his arm around her "I love you if that makes you feel any better." she giggled and leaned against him snuggling into is arms.

"That makes me feel a thousand times better." Rachel smiled as she felt Finn's hand on her hip and rubbing her side all the way up to where her hand was on her boob and back down.

"I love this. Just being able to be lazy all day in my bed with my girlfriend." Finn thought aloud.

"I know right. I just love that we're back together and we can do this." she leaned in a kissed his neck.

"Yep and this." Finn leaned in and kissed her temple.

They spent the rest of the day cuddled up on his bed with no more tickling thankfully.

_**Sorry for taking so long for a small update but at least it's an update. Please leave a review so I know if you guys like it or not.**_


	9. Heavily Sedated

Finn just got home from working at the shop when he got a call from Rachel. Her face lit up his screen. It was a picture of her he took when they were in her backyard laying on the hammock. She was smiling at him lovingly so he took a picture of her.

"Hey Babe." he answered while changing into basketball shorts.

"Hey can you bring me to the hospital?" she cried out into the phone.

"Yeah what happen?" he got up and put the phone on speaker so he could change his shirt real quick.

"I fell down and I think my arm might be broken." she cried again.

"I'll be right there." he grabbed his keys and practically ran out his room.

"What's the matter?" his mom asked from the living room when he heard him run down the stairs.

"Rachel fell and thinks she broke her arm I'm gonna bring her to the hospital." he called out as he ran toward the door.

"Call me and let me know how she's doing." she called after him.

"Kay." with that he was out the house and was running toward his car. He realized Rachel was still on the phone pressed against his ear. "I'm in the truck now Baby. I'll be there in three minutes tops."

"Okay. Will you stay on the phone with me?" she asked between her sobs.

"Of course."

...

Two minutes later he was running up toward her door. It swung open before he got there and she was standing there with tears running down her face and holding her left arm to her body.

"Hey you ready to go?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded and handed him her house keys. He locked up for her and walked her to his truck and gently helped her get in careful not to touch her left arm. "So how did it happen?" he asked once they were pulling out her driveway.

"I was running downstairs because the house phone was ringing and I thought it was one of my dads calling to check up and I had wrong footing on the third step and I fell wrong on my left arm." it was hard for him to understand anything between her sobs but he understood enough. He reached over and kissed her temple when they were at a red light. "And it wasn't even them calling! It was someone trying to sell something!"

"Where are your dads?" he asked after a few minutes of silence besides her sobs.

"A two day business trip in Chicago. They left this afternoon. It was last minute." she looked out the window and back at him. "Thank you for bringing me."

"It's no problem at all Baby. I'd do any for you." he confessed while pulling the truck into the emergency room parking lot.

"And that's why I love you." she whispered before crying out again.

Once he parked the car he hoped out and ran toward her side and helped her out the truck.

"Finny my skirt is riding up will you pull it down?" she asked urgently. He looked down and yeah it was riding up pretty far. He reached his hands and pulled it down till it was mid thigh like it was suppose to be. "Thank you."

...

After Finn filled out the paper work for her they were sitting in the waiting room waiting for someone to call her to a room. She was leaning her right side up against him and he had his arm wrapped around her carful not to touch her left arm.

"I love you Finn." she whispered. He looked up from a game he was playing on his phone and saw her tired tear stained face. "You're a really good boyfriend. You know that?"

"Thank you. I love you too Rachel." he kissed the top of her head. "More than anything."

They sat like that for another hour before someone finally called her back to a room.

"Will you come with me?" she asked quietly. "I don't want to go by myself." he looked up and could see how scared she was in her eyes. So he got up and put his arm around her waist.

"Of course baby."

...

They had to rebreak her arm before they put it in a cast and she cried the whole time. She politely asked for the pink cast and when the doctor sent Finn out the room for a few minutes he went to the gift shop and bought her a stuffed animal, a card and he found some gold star stickers she could put on her cast. When he gave them to her her face lit up and she smiled at him while thanking him and asking him to put them on her cast for her.

When they were about to leave the doctor's words stopped them. "She'll need someone to stay with her tonight with her on the pain medicines I gave her." Finn looked at her and looked back at the doctor.

"Okay we'll figure something out." he said while he helped her off the examine chair.

...

"I'm starving!" she dasily said.

"You want me to stop at McDonald's? I can get you a salad and a water like you like." he offered her when he saw the McDonald's sign coming up.

"That sounds glorious." she yelled happily which made Finn chuckle. The pain medicine they gave her was strong.

"Okay great and I gotta call my mom when we're in line waiting." he remembered aloud.

"Why? Why do you gotta call your mama?" she asked in a heavy country assent.

"Well Hunny, I have to figure out a way to get you to either stay with us tonight or I stay with you. It was the doctor's orders." he reminded her while reaching out and holding her cast hand.

"Well call her now!" she said before laughing really loud. Finn chuckled and pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and getting straight in the drive through line. He pulled his phone out his pocket and dialed his moms number with Rachel still laughing in the passenger seat.

...

After a salad, a double quarter pounder, a long argument with his mom, and getting Rachel to pack a over night bag they were finally at his house. Rachel was insane as ever. She kept talking and laughing finally Finn had to pull her downstairs and make her sit down long enough for him to put in her favorite movie. He laid down and got her to lay down with him quietly.

The agreement was that she could spend the night as long as no funny business happen. His mom could tell she was heavily sedated by medicine as soon as Rachel tried to take a sip of water and completely missed her mouth and got water all over her shirt. The shirt was now in the dryer and she was in her pajamas.

After about twenty minutes into the movie and silence he felt something wet seeping through his shirt. He looked quickly down at Rachel and say that she had fallen asleep and that the wet spot was her drool. He chuckled at his little, cute, heavily sedated girlfriend. He carefully pulled out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of her sleeping with the drool puddle right by her mouth. This was totally gonna be pay back for the marco polo thing that happen at the beginning of the summer.

He posted it on Facebook and tagged her in it and made the caption say "my sleeping beauty". He started to watch her sleep and got tired himself so he picked her up off the couch and walked upstairs to his room and laid her on the his bed and pulled the covers around her. He kissed her cheek and went off to change into a white shirt and pajama pants.

When he got back he saw that she was awake and had tears in her eyes. He crawled into bed beside her and kissed her cheek.

"What's the matter?" he whispered to her.

"I broke my arm today. I've never broken anything before." she let a few more tears fall.

"Really? I've broken both my arms, my nose, a toe, and my ankle." Rachel giggled at her clumsy boyfriend for making her feel better about herself. "Are your drugs wearing off?" he asked once he saw that she was acting like herself again.

"Yeah my arm is hurting really bad again. I feel so embarrassed about how I was acting." she wiped the tears off her face. "And for making a mess with the water." Finn chuckled.

"It's okay we all laughed at least you don't think you're a African dancer when you're on the pain medicine." she giggled and buried her face in his chest.

"You thought you were an African dancer?" she asked giggling even louder.

"Yep my aunt gave me a drum set for Christmas and I made my mom only hit one of them and act like it was an African drum so I could dance to it." he admitting and she laughed even harder.

"I love you." she whispered after her laughing stopped and it was quiet. "I really appreciate you taking care of me today."

"I love you, too." he pulled her toward him. "And you needed me. I'm here for you always Rachel. Don't ever forget that."

"Thank you." she kissed his chest. "Could you get me the night time pain pills. My arms killing me."

"Of course." he got up and went to get the pills his mom went and got filled for her. When he returned with the bottle of pills and a glass of water he saw that she had his phone and was on his Facebook.

"Thank you Finn for putting my drooling face out for the world to see." she mumbled. He chuckled and handed her two pills and the water. She threw his phone at him and took the pills with the water and turned over facing away from him. He chuckled at her attitude and put the water and pills on the table beside the bed and crawled in the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He started to kiss her exposed neck. She let out a little giggle before covering her mouth.

"You are my sleeping beauty though, Rachel. With all your drool and everything." he confessed before kissing her neck again.

"Uh huh you're just trying to play nice now." she grumbled out.

"But I am nice." he told her confusedly.

"Yeah and thats your problem." she rolled over and wrapped her arm with the cast on it around him. "You make it so hard to be mad at you."

"That's a good thing." he kissed her nose. "Now we better get some sleep. You have to tell your dads that you broke your arm tomorrow."

"Yeah I know. I think I'm just going to wait till they get home and tell them. I don't want them missing a meeting cause they will freak out and come straight home if I tell them over the phone." she snuggled into Finn's embrace and he pulled her closer.

"Yep we can deal with that later. Now get some rest." he whispered to her before reaching over and turning the lamp off.

After ten minutes of quiet Rachel whispered to him "Twelve people liked that photo and Kurt commented that the photo was more hilarious then the video of Finn lost in the pool." Finn chuckled.

"Well its payback for the video of me you put up." he kissed her head. "Plus I think it's a really cute picture." she nudged him in the stomach and he chuckled.

They fell asleep soon after that. Wrapped up in each others arms. One of which was broken. 

_**Sorry for long updates. Please review! And check out my new story I posted called Finding A Reason To Sing. Hardly anyone has reviewed it and I'm discouraged on writing more for it. So just review please. It makes me happy and wanting to update faster :)**_


End file.
